


Broken

by Florian_Gray



Series: Rarepair Week [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Bottom Connor, Bottom Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Canon-Typical Violence, Connor Deserves Happiness, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Elijah Kamski Being Elijah Kamski, First Time, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Hair-pulling, Hank Anderson & Connor Parent-Child Relationship, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Poor Connor, Praise Kink, Protective Hank Anderson, Rough Oral Sex, Soft Elijah Kamski, Subspace, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Top Elijah Kamski, Translation Available, Under-negotiated Kink, at least to Connor he is, but its consensual, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23445511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florian_Gray/pseuds/Florian_Gray
Summary: Someone plants a device in Connor's neck. He can't take it out himself, so of course he goes to Kamski for help. His method of help is defiantly different, but not unwelcome.Translation available in Russian!
Relationships: Connor/Elijah Kamski
Series: Rarepair Week [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682827
Comments: 12
Kudos: 192





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Day four of rarepair week!! Hope you like!
> 
> A translation is now available [in Russian!](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9673966)

It surprised no one when humans and androids started making weapons to use against androids. It was only a matter of time until Connor was hit by one. 

He'd been running after a suspect when something came out of the shadows and hit him on his head. No one suspected that there had been more than one person, it turns out they were wrong. 

Connor went to stand and gasped as his neck port opened. That was one of the most sensitive places on him, and all he could do was lay still. 

If he moved too much it could cause extra damage, but if he didn't whoever had hit him could easily disable him. 

"You're all fucking pathetic," the woman snickered. He flinched when he felt her fingers move around in his neck. She brushed against something and he let out a strangled moan before gritting his teeth. 

The woman stopped then started laughing hysterically. "Can't fucking believe this." She did the same thing again laughing. 

Connor growled out, trying to stop the feeling from affecting him. "Stop, you're under arrest." He ground out. 

"This is too good, I almost want to not put this little device on you. You see, this takes away your feelings. All of them, including your senses." He felt when she clipped it onto a wire that led to his brain. 

It was instant, his body going slack. He could register everything but he couldn't  _ feel _ it. Even the fingers in the neck didn't affect him. 

What he did notice was that he still felt emotions, but it was like he wasn't deviant again. 

He barely reacted when he heard the gunshot and felt blood splatter against him. 

The body fell onto him but was quickly pulled off. "Fuck, Connor what did she do?"

He quickly stood up, reaching to the back of his neck. He tried to take off the device but pulled back when a shock went through his sensors. 

"She implanted something into my neck, it stops my emotions and ability to feel things," he sighed, looking at Hank. 

Hank stared at him for a few seconds before poking his cheek. Connor blinks at him before batting the hand away. 

"Well, shit. Uh, I'm actually not sure what to do, I'd ask how you are but obviously, you're not good," Hank shrugged. 

There were plenty of places that were basically hospitals for androids, now. Even some actual hospitals had places for androids to come to get help.

There was one person who could definitely help him. He'd been going to him for updates because he was unique so going to the normal places didn't have what he'd need. 

"We should see Kamski, I'm sure he'll find a way to remove this." He closed his neck and rubbed at the skin. 

Hank nodded and looked around before jogging over to the other officers that had arrived. 

After a few minutes, he jogged back over, placing a hand on Connor's shoulder. "Alright, kid let's go. I've been given the clear. 

Connor nodded and followed after him numbly. He didn't even tap his fingers to the music in the car, which was a definite sign that something was wrong. 

Normally he'd at least do that, though he often hummed or even sang along to whatever was on. 

The drive was silent, but Hank kept glancing at Connor with worried eyes. 

They got there quickly, but that was mostly because Hank had sped at least twenty over the speed limit. 

They both walked up to the door, Connor knocking and giving a small smile to Leena when she opened the door. She was a Chloe model but decided to change her name after deviation. 

"Connor! I didn't know you had any new updates available… and Lieutenant Anderson, it's good to see you again," she said, already moving back to let them in. 

Hank sighed and gave her a tight-lipped smile. "We need to see Kamski, some bitch did something to Connor." 

Leena looked between the two before nodding, "I've informed the others and Elijah if you'll follow me." 

She led them down hallways and into Kamski's lab. Connor had been there many times, but each time he was led. 

Kamski was sitting at his desk, his hair up in his normal style. If Kamski was working he always had it back, but afterward, Connor would sometimes see him take it down. 

He looked up and gave a small smile, then looked at Hank. "What do I owe this pleasure?" He stood and clasped his hands in front of him. 

"Like I told, uh-" he glanced at the Chloe model.

"Leena."

"Like I told Leena, a crazy bitch did something to Connor. He can't take it off himself so we came to you." Kamski nodded and stepped towards Connor, looking over him.

Connor  _ felt _ something stir in him but he didn't know what. He had felt this before but now it felt like there was a fogged glass between him and it. 

"Fascinating. Let's get you hooked up to a computer, see what we're dealing with," Kamski says, walking back to his computer. He motions to the platform for Connor. 

He stepped up and flinched slightly when his neck opened again. He wasn't connected physically to a device as most androids would be. Kamski had made this for him after he had a few upgrades. 

He hated the feeling of being held up by the most common machines and he expressed that to Kamski. He had nodded and the next time he came by he had made this. 

Hank stood by and watched every movement from Connor's ready to stop this if need be. 

It took a few minutes before Kamski made a soft humming sound. "Interesting. Lieutenant, I'm going to have to ask you to leave the room." 

"Fuck no, I'm staying with Connor!" Hank said, stepping closer to Connor. 

"I'm positive you won't want to witness this. I can promise you he won't be in pain… not unless he wants to be," Kamski said, standing. 

Hank looked between the two, "I don't trust you. But, I trust Connor." 

"I'll be fine, he won't hurt me," Connor nodded. Hank sighed and looked between the two again before following Leena out. 

Once the door was closed Kamski held his hand out, helping Connor step down. "So, I'm sure you're wondering how I'm going to fix this mess." 

Connor watched him as he circles him, feeling slightly uneasy. He was never truly afraid of Kamski. Kamski was fascinated by Connor and Connor in him. 

"Well, what they've attached to you makes your emotions stop. In your case, it's a bit different. Because of your advancements, it just dulls yours." Kamski walks to stand in front of him. 

He has a look on his face that Connor can't seem to place. It wasn't the first time Kamski had looked at him like this. 

"I can manually take it off, but that seems to have severe consequences. So, it seems like I'll need to make you feel a strong emotion. The obvious one is pain, whoever that isn't the only one." Kamski raises an eyebrow, a small smirk on his face. 

Connor quickly shook his head, "no thank you."

"Fear?"

"No."

"Hate?"

"Definitely not." Kamski nodded and took a step closer, his hand gently running up Connor's arm. He shivered slightly, eyes wide as he stared down at Kamski. 

"Lust?" He asked, his voice low and husky. Connor gasped softly when Kamski's hand reached his neck. 

Connor nodded and Kamski smiled. He slowly pushed Connor back until his back was against the wall, and their chests were touching. "I wonder how long this will take you?" 

Then Kamski licked a small strip up his neck. He sighed and turned his head, giving him easier access. He wasn't expecting the bite that came next, making his knees feel weak. 

Even with the device, he could feel the want roll through him. He grabbed Kamski's hips, pulling him closer. 

Kamski smiled and pulled completely away making Connor whine. "Now, now, don't you worry, you'll get what you want." Kamski slowly walked over to his desk and sat down. "Come here," he ordered and Connor was quick to obey. 

He walked over and sighed happily when Kamski started to unbutton his shirt for him. "Such a good boy," Kamski muttered as he finally got the shirt undone. Connor whimpered softly as Kamski caressed him and looked him over again. 

"Hm, do you like that? Do you like being a good boy?" Kamski asked, looking up at him. Though their position may not seem like it, Connor knew Kamski was in control here. 

Connor quickly nodded his head, causing Kamski to chuckle. "On your knees." And Connor quickly knelt down, eyes wide. 

Kamski stood up slowly and pushed his chair away. He leaned against his desk and stared Connor down. If Connor didn't know Kamski so well, he'd think he was emotionless, but he could see  _ something _ behind his eyes. 

Kamski ran a hand through Connor's hair. He pushed up against the hand, eyes closing. He always enjoyed when people played with his hair, but this was definitely different. Kamski took a handful and yanked, causing Connor to gasp and his eyes fly open. "What do you want?"

Connor moved forward, nuzzling at Kamski's clothed cock. He was glad to find that he was starting to get hard too. 

"Such a good boy," Kamski sighed out, one hand in Connor's hair the other gripping the edge of the desk.

Connor reached for his zipper but looked up fist. Kamski gave a slight nod and Connor pulled his pants down, returning to nuzzling. He went to reach up to touch Kamski but hissed when his hair was yanked. 

"You can take off my underwear, but you are not allowed to touch yourself or touch me with your hands. Do you understand?" Kamski asked. 

Connor nodded quickly and went to pull down Kamski's underwear but stopped short again at the yank. "Use your words."

"Yes sir," Connor mumbled, slightly unsure. Kamski gave an actual smile and loosened his grip on Connor's hair. 

Connor took that as the invitation it was and pulled down Kamski's underwear. He kept his arms at his sides, fingers twitching with a want to touch. 

Connor licked a strip from the base to tip, feeling a sense of pride bubble up when Kamski's hand tightened around his hair. It was still foggy, but it was easier to feel than before. 

He did that a few more times, lapping at the head before taking him into his mouth. For a couple of seconds, he just sat there, enjoying the sensation. 

He knew he had an oral fixation after he chewed on one too many pens, so he wasn't surprised at how much he liked the weight of Kamski's dick in his mouth. 

"Do you like this? You like my cock in your mouth? I bet you'd let me fuck your throat." Kamski groaned, still watching him with those eyes. It was like he could see right through him to his soul. 

Connor moaned around Kamski at the idea, looking up at him through his lashes. "Very well, tap my foot three times if you need to stop," Kamski said before thrusting into his mouth. 

Connor whined, loving the feeling of Kamski pushing into him while gripping his hair to move his head in time. 

He didn't have a gag reflex like humans but he did have wires in his neck and Connor could feel Kamski's dick brush against them. He had to clench his fist to stop himself from coming right then and there and to stop himself from touching either of them. 

"Fuck, fuck, Connor so good. You're doing so well taking my cock," Kamski praised. His face was flushed and his eyes trained on Connor while panting. 

Connor tried to suck and lick while keeping his mouth pliant for Kamski. He kept a brutal pace, the hand on Connor's hair never loosening. 

Kamski panted out his name, having to lean heavily on his desk. "Are you going to be a good boy and swallow my cum? Hm?" He asked as his thrust became more uncontrolled. 

Connor swallowed around him and gave a deep hum, not looking away from Kamski's for a second. 

He hadn't realized that the device stopped working until they were both coming, Kamski down Connor's throat and Connor in his pants. 

Connor swallowed everything but didn't pull his head away. He loved the feeling and didn't want it to end. 

"Such a good boy, you did so well, Connor. You can touch yourself now," Kamski said, his voice gruff. 

Connor did pull off then and looked down at his pants, the stain clear. He often didn't wear underwear, and today was one of those days. 

Kamski's hand went slack for a moment then he chuckled and stroked through his hair gently. "You came just from that? Have you ever had sex before?" 

Connor paused for a second and starts to blush, ducking his head. "I…" he shakes his head, words seeming to fail him. 

Kamski sucks in air and crouches, gently raising Connor's head by placing a hand under his chin. Connor doesn't look him in the eye, instead staring at the ground. "Connor… you did amazing. I'm sorry it was under these circumstances." 

Connor finally looks up, eyes wide. Kamski gently brushes the hair away from Connor's face and places a gentle kiss on his forehead. 

Connor sighs and leans into him, and makes a small happy noise when Kamski wraps his arms around him. 

"You did so well, baby. You do need new pants, so either I can go get you some or Chloe can." Kamski chuckles when Connor holds him even tighter. "Alright, Chloe will get them." 

Connor wasn't exactly sure how'd she know to get them but didn't question it, just clinging onto Kamski. 

His head felt foggy, but not the same from the device and he was somewhat dizzy. It was like he was floating. 

He jolts when he hears the door open, but Kamski soothes him with soft words and touches. "Thank you," Kamski murmurs to who, Connor assumes, is a Chloe. 

"Alright, I've got some flavored thirium and a soft outfit for you. Do you want help changing?" Kamski asks softly. He leans back and Connor whines but nods his head. 

Kamski stands and helps Connor off the floor before helping him change. He doesn't know where Kamski got these clothes from but they are big even on him. They are also incredibly soft against his overly sensitive skin. 

After he's changed he sips on the thirium. "I'm going to remove the device. After that, if you want, I can get the Lieutenant." Connor quickly shook his head at the last comment. 

He loves Hank, but for some reason, he didn't want the man to see him like this. Kamski seems to understand, and gently pressed at his neck before reaching in and pulling the device off. 

"I'm going to sit at my desk and try to see if I can learn any more from this device, you can join me if you want." At Connor's nod, he leads them both to the chair. Kamski sits down and after he's comfortable Connor sits down on his lap sideways. He rests his head on his shoulder and lets his eyes fall closed. 

"Drink the rest of your thirium, baby, then you can sleep, ok?" Kamski says as he connects the device to his computer. 

Connor nods and drinks the rest, only now appreciating the flavor. Once it's empty, Kamski takes the bottle and tosses it into the trash can. Connor sighs happily as Kamski strokes his hair as he falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos keep me alive!
> 
> My Connor RP blog is [here!](https://connorandersons-blog.tumblr.com/) Please feel free to come interact with me!


End file.
